


Prove his worth

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Community: wrestlingkink, Dubious Consent, Kissing, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Prompt:"Rhyno isn't a nice guy. If Heath really wants this team to stick together then he is going to have to prove it."





	Prove his worth

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](http://wrestlingkink2.dreamwidth.org/423.html?thread=80039#cmt80039) fill

"You really messed this one up." Rhyno threw his bag hard against his hotel bed, making Heath wince.

"I know. I'm sorry."

They had lost another match tonight, and again it had been Heath who had been pinned. It didn't look good for them. The Tag Team Championships were far away from them now.

"Sorry isn't good enough." Rhyno looked angry, really angry.

Heath stopped unlacing his boots, his fingers were trembling. "You don't want to...?" His voice was shaky. "We can still become Champs again..."

"Really? I start to doubt that. Maybe we should end this."

"No!"

They'd had this discussion before, on Talking Smack. But this time they were alone. Heath didn't have to act tough. He could be as pathetic as he felt. "I don't want this team to break up! I... I'll do whatever you want. I'll train harder than ever before..."

He felt so useless; everyone thought that he was the weak link in their tag team... and they were right about that.

"Whatever I want?" Rhyno lifted an eyebrow. There was something, just a spontaneous idea. He was stressed and needed some release. "How about you use your loud mouth for something useful for a change?"

The older man threw his jacket on his bed and opened his belt. Then he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans.

Heath stared at him. Did Rhyno mean...? He'd done things like that before, with other guys. But he'd thought Rhyno was different. He'd thought they were a team, friends... that Rhyno was interested in him as a person. Of course he'd been wrong. No one was interested in him as a person. He was annoying, he knew that. He couldn't change it; it was just who he was.

"Come on, Heath. If you don't want this team to break up, work for it." Rhyno dropped his pants and boxers and started to stroke his already half-hard dick.

His tag partner went down on his knees. It wouldn't be that bad, he told himself. They'd had a shower after their match about half an hour ago. He needed Rhyno. He'd been a four-time Tag Team Champion, but he'd never won a single title in his career. Without Rhyno he was nothing. He would be a joke again, just like he'd been before. When Rhyno had become his partner, the fans had started to respect him again, for the first time since The Corre.

Rhyno grabbed his head and Heath opened his mouth. He had to be good, he knew it. So he didn't want to hold back, despite being disgusted with himself. However, he didn't have a chance to use his tricks as Rhyno just pushed deep into him until he hit the back of his throat. Heath gasped and retched. His partner made a noise and pulled away, only to thrust into him again... and then again.

It didn't take long. Heath was busy trying to breathe and not vomit, the taste of sweat and precum on his tongue. But he knew he had no reason to complain; he barely had anything to do. Rhyno was in control of the action, his hand buried in Heath's hair, pushing back and forth, grunting. And then it was over. Heath was a little surprised but automatically swallowed his creamy load.

The older man stepped back and dropped on his bed. Heath didn't move for a moment, although some saliva and sperm dripped down his chin. He wanted to make sure Rhyno was satisfied. Obviously he was as he was lying quietly on his bed. Heath got up and went to his bag, hoping this meant their team wouldn't break up. He felt dirty and needed another shower.

 

* * *

 

Some days later Heath got pinned again and they lost another match. It was just a house show, but nonetheless a loss. When they were back in their hotel room, Heath got down on his knees.

"I want more this time," Rhyno said.

"More?" Heath looked up at him, confused and innocent.

For a moment Rhyno wondered if he went too far. But there was this sudden craving for the younger man welling up inside of him. Heath had offered to do what he wanted, and right now he wanted _him._ If Heath had declined, he wouldn't have forced him. But he didn't. Instead, he got up and undressed. Then he took a tube of lube and a condom out of his bag and gave them to Rhyno. He didn't want this; he was scared. However, he _knew_ he deserved this. It was his own fault that he couldn't win any matches.

So he climbed onto Rhyno's bed and got on his hands and knees. He knew he had to relax; it would hurt less then. But... easier said than done. His career was on the line. It had to be good for his partner. _He_ had to be good.

Rhyno wasn't brutal. He prepared him with his fingers and then just fucked him until he came. It only hurt a little bit. Heath was relieved; it could've been worse.

In the next few weeks they repeated this every time they lost a match because of Heath. He was sure it was his punishment... It was his own fault. He was a slacker, always had been. He could've trained until he got a body like Bálor. Or he could've learned some of those lucha things. Sometimes he did high-flying maneuvers, but it was nothing compared to the 205 guys. He could've even tried to become a powerhouse like... like Rhyno. But he hadn't done any of those things. He was just mediocre.

While he was thinking about that, he wondered why Rhyno was still with him. He deserved better than that. Heath didn't understand why Rhyno was willing to stay with a loser like him just because of sex. There were probably better opportunities for him.

On top of that, he started to enjoy it, even though it was wrong. Today it felt especially good. Rhyno's warm skin on his own, his breath in Heath's neck, the way he was filling him up and how he was moving inside of him, the noises he made. Heath pressed his face into the pillow, trying to muffle his moans. Then it happened. He came... on Rhyno's bed. It was the first time since they had started with this kind of compensation for Heath's incompetence in the ring. Usually, he didn't even get hard when the other man was using him. This hadn't been part of their agreement, and he was ashamed of his lack of self-control.

He waited until Rhyno was finished, too, and pulled out of him. While he removed the condom, Heath turned around. "I'm sorry!"

Rhyno was confused for a moment before he saw what his partner was talking about. Heath's eyes seemed even bigger than usual. "I'll clean it up! Or you can take my bed..."

"I'll take yours," Rhyno interrupted him and got up.

That was it. No reproach. Rhyno didn't even seem angry. Maybe he was just tired, Heath thought. He went to his bed to get some of his stuff. At that moment his partner grabbed his wrist. "You can sleep here, too."

Heath stared at him. Wasn't Rhyno finished with him yet?

His friend let go of his hand. "If you want," he added.

No, Heath didn't want. But he had to. He'd promised he would do anything. So he nodded.

After a quick shower, he just put on boxers. He was tired, but if Rhyno wanted another round, he didn't need more clothes.

"You have to be harder," he said with a trembling voice while he climbed into his bed to join the other man. He didn't want to tell Rhyno. However, he owed him the truth. "I enjoy it..." It was just a whisper.

Rhyno was confused. "You enjoy it harder?"

"No. I mean, you have to be harder because like this... It's not a punishment." Heath's whole body was tensed up. He wasn't sure what to expect, maybe a punch or a slap.

His partner stared at him; his heart clenched. "Heath, it was never meant to be a punishment..."

"What?" Heath didn't understand. "But..."

"I just want to be together with you."

"Why?"

"You're good, in the ring and in bed."

"I'm not."

"You are, Heath. I'm sorry if I made you believe the opposite. I was wrong. We can't win matches if you don't have confidence in your skills."

Heath didn't know what to say. Was his partner serious? Was he really good?

"Do you think it's too late for a new beginning?" Rhyno asked cautiously.

Heath blinked. "For what?"

"A new beginning as equal partners?" Rhyno knew he'd made some mistakes. But he wanted to make up for it. When Heath smiled at him, his heart made a little jump. It was not too late. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I'll never hurt you again."

Then he leaned over, and when Heath didn't back away, he kissed him, almost shyly. Heath wrapped his arms around Rhyno's neck and kissed him back, open-mouthed, hungrily, realizing this was what he'd wanted the whole time. He climbed on top of the other man, and for the first time he was the one in control, and he liked it and Rhyno let him.

 


End file.
